Regreso a casa
by lunadeplata20
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Nemesi y nuestros amigos ya dejaron el beyblade. Pero no se sabe el paradero de Ginga lo que hace que Madoka se preocupe al pensar que algo malo le paso sin saber que la llegada de el seria lo quede paso a una gran relacion.
1. Te extraño

**HOLA GENTE DE YOUTUBE: ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**

(MADOKA POV):

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Nemesis y todo a cambiado. Yo y mis amigos hemos dejado que la nueva generacion se aga cargo del mundo desde ahora pero, Ginga, no sabemos nada de el y estamos preocupados. Se fue justo un mes despues de lo ocurrido con Nemesis diciendo que iba a ir a ayudar a la ciudades afectadas. No nos responde ni tampoco nos llama y estamos nerviosos, ¿ y si le paso algo?, ¿Por qué no nos contesta?. Ni siquiera su padre sabe algo y se le ve muy pocas veces devido que es el director de la WBBA. Yo se que algun dia lo volveremos a ver pero ¿ cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para volver a ver a Ginga? Solo espero ...

\- Madoka ¿estas ahí?- escuche a Hikaru hablandome. Yo y ella nos hemos hecho buenas amigas desde lo ocurrido y podemos confiar la una de la otra.

\- Si no te preocupes Hikaru solo que …

\- ¿piensas en el no Madoka?

\- si estoy preocupada, donde esta, que estara haciendo, porque no nos contesta ni nos llama, ¡¿y si le paso algo?!

\- tranquila Madoka, estara bien.

\- lo se- le dije con una sonrisa triste. Si lo estrañaba y mucho.

\- vamos, mejor vamos con los chicos.

\- deacuerdo Hikaru.

\- ese es la actitud. Ellos deben estar en … en … mejor solo vamos nosotras 2.

\- si tienes razon- Desde que los chicos dejaron el beyblade, es mucho mas dificil encontrarlo ya que antes la mayoria de veces estaban en el estadio de beyblade, aun me pregunto si Ginga lo dejo tambien, no lo se tal vez ya lo hizo o talvez no. Desde que se fue no se sabe nada de el, yo no se nada de el y eso me preocupa y si … y si Doji volvio?! No eso … eso es … imposible… el esta muerto … nosotros lo vimos pero … realmente ese tipo es impredecible.

(NORMAL POV):

Madoka y Hikaru se dirigieron al restaurante mas cercano. Hacia mucho frio y era mas que obio, pues era invierno. Cuando entraron pidieron un café para cada una y unos pasteles para acompañar.

Los precios subian cada vez mas devido que la navidad se clima era mas frio cada vez y las calles estaban infestadas de nieve, era algo ilogico salir en ese frio y mas conducir ya que casi el frio y la nieve bloqueaban el camino. Madoka estaba con una bufanda color melon y unos guantes de lana color gris. Usaba un jean color azul y un polo manga larga color amarillo claro cubierto con una casaca con capucha color rosado, y unas zapatillas color blanco. Hikaru en cambio usaba una falda color celeste encima de una pantaloneta negra, una polera color azul cielo y unas ojeras color blanco, una bufanda de color verde con unas ojeras color gris haciendo conjunto con unas botas pequeñas negras.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a combersar para pasar el rato.

\- Aaaaa… que frio hace

\- Es obio pues ya va a ser de noche y esta comensando a caer mas nieve- le dijo Hikaru a Madoka

\- Si mejor es irnos a casa antes que el clima empeore.

\- Si sera lo mejor- Hikaru se paro de su silla y se puso unos guates azules con detalles en blanco- Hay espero que mañana no haga tanto frio si no, no podremos ir a comprar los adornos para navidad.

\- Hay que lindos guantes Hikaru, te los dio Kyoya verdad?- le dijo Madoka con una sonrisa mientras se paraban

\- Si, desde hace 2 años que se me declaro y somos novios. Me entrego estos guantes y son muy abrigadores.

\- Pues son muy lindos. Me gustaria que alguien hiciera eso por mi.

\- Vamos animate, encontraras a alguien que te meresca. Y de seguro yo se quien podria ser tu pareja- Dijo dandole unas palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa picara

\- De que estas … ¡NO HAGAS ESE TIPO DE BROMAS HIKARU!- Dijo cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo.

\- Hay ya Madoka no hay que avergonsarse

\- Si lo dices asi como no lo voy a hacer

\- Tranquila- Dijo dandole un abrazo- Hasta mañana Madoka

\- Hasta mañana Hikaru- Dijo devolviendole el abrazo y separandose

/ _REGRESO A CASA /_

Madoka llego a su casa y se saco las zapatillas y la buanda colcandola en la puerta de su cuarto. Se saco los guante y los puso encima de la mesita de noche.

\- Hay … Ginga donde estaras- dijo metiendose a su cama y quedandose dormida sin saber que al dia siguiente se encontraria con algo que la sorprenderia … o mas bien alguien.

FIN CAPITULO 1.


	2. La llegada

**BUENO CAPITULO 2 . ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO 2: LA LLEGADA

(MADOKA POV):

Me desperte en la mañana anterior a navidad. Me puse mi ropa de siempre en invierno y baje al comedor. Mire por la ventana de mi comedor y mire que el sol estaba saliendo. Es algo un poco raro devido a que estamos en epoca de nieve pero me puse feliz. Apenas termine mi de sayuno escuche el timbre de mi casa y fui a abrir. Claro deje los trastes en el lavaplatos.

\- Madoka, me alegra que te hallas levantado temprano ¿ como dormiste?

\- Bien Hikaru, me alegra que vinieras entonces, vamos?

\- Por supuesto, eh estado esperando este dia desde el comienzo del año, devido a que mis padres me dijeron que tenian una sorpresa para mi.

\- Encerio? A mi tambien, pues mejor vamos antes de que no halla sol- Le dije poniendome mi casaca rosada del dia de ayer

\- Bueno y adonde vamos primero?

\- No lo se, quisa sera mejor ir a …

\- Madoka, Hikaru- Escuchamos yo y Hikaru a lo lejos y los vimos.

(NORMAL POV):

Enfrente de las 2 se podia observar a 5 chicos adolescentes, los cuales eran Benkei, Kyouya, Kenta, Yu y Tsubasa con una sonrisa grande cada uno. Benkei llevaba el pelo mas corto sin el gorro, un buso completo color negro con rayas rojas y unas zapatillas azules. Kyoya se habia cortado el pelo y llevaba puesto un jean color gris oscuro con un polo color negro y una casaca color verde, llevaba unos zapatos color negro. Kenta llevaba puesto unas zapatillas verdes con un polo manga larga color naranja, un buso color negro con unas delgadas franjas a los costados color azul oscuro, llevaba un chaleco grueso color azul oscuro y unos guantes de tela color negro, Yu vestia con un buso completo color verde y unas zapatillas color blanco con celeste y un gorrito para nieve color celeste claro casi blanco, y al final se podia ver a Tsubasa con el pelo corto, un jean color negro con una camisa color blanca, unas zapatos color negro y una casaca un poco gruesa color azul. Las chicas no tardaron en responder al saludo.

\- ¿Kenta, chicos que hacen aquí?- Dijo Madoka viendo como Hikaru corria y le daba un tierno abrazo a su novio.

\- ¿ No lo sabias? El padre de Gingi ha vuelto del viaje de negocios y tiene grandes noticias- Dijo rapidamente Yu

\- Pues vamos rapido

Los 7 chicos se dirigieron a la central de la WBBA. Corrieron como pudieron y entraron a la oficina de señor Hagane.

\- ¡SEÑOR RYUSEI! – Escucho Ryo cerca de su oficina

\- Chicos como han estado -dijo dandoles una sonrisa

\- Señor Ryo ¿ es verdad ?

\- ¿que cosa?

\- Que Ginga va a volver esta semana

\- Si, mas bien vendra justamente …

\- Señor Hagane – Dijo una secretaria interrupiendolo – Hay una video llamada entrante

\- Claro ya voy, digales que esperen un rato – Dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno Ginga vendra según lo que me dijo el dia de noche buena asi que a arreglar las cosas mientras yo voy a ver quien llama.

Los chicos al escuchar se quedaron en Shock, Por fin despues de 3 años lo verian, hablarian y responderian todas sus preguntas. Pero la mas alegre era madoka debido a que esa duda de que si le habia pasado algo malo se fue y la dejo tranquila

\- Gracias Sr. Hagane.

\- Solo llamenme Ryo si? O mejor EL FENIX INMORTAL!- Haciendo una pose con llamas de fondo

\- Deacuerdo, adios- Dijeron todos saliendoles una gota detrás de sus cabezas devido al numerito hecho por el adulto.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y fueron corriendo para arreglar las cosas de la llegada con Ginga. Madoka y Hikaru fueron a una pasteleria para comprar un pastel de bienvenida. Kenta, Benkei y Yu fueron a comprar dulces y todo tipo de cosas para la fiesta. Y Kyouya y Tsubasa fueron a comprar decoracion para la fiesta. Ya iba a ser las 6 de la tarde cuando todo estaba listo y se dirigieron al puerto donde vieron del barco ya bajaban personas.

\- Hay donde estara, con tanta gente no lo veo- Dijo Kenta buscandolo con la vista

\- Tranquilo Kenta debe estar por aquí- Dijo Ryo calmando a chico

\- Pero ya han bajado mas de la mayoria de gente del barco y no aparece – Dijo Madoka descesperada

\- Madoka tranquila seguro que lo veremos como siempre, saludando fuertemente y super emocionado corriendo hacia aquí – Dijo Hikaru poniendo su mano en el hombro de Madoka

\- Vamos Tsubasa, mas arriba quisa pueda verlo – Dijo Yu encima de los hombros de Tsubasa

\- Oigan creo que lo vi – Dijo Kyouya señalando lo que vio

\- Encerio donde?- Preguntaron todos

\- Por ahí, yo tambien lo vi –Dijo Tsubasa un poco adolorido ya que Yu habia crecido y pesaba mas

\- Oigan no es ese?- Pregunto Benkei señalando un chico de cabellos rojos- Ese es …

\- ¡GINGA!- Dijeron todos agitando las manos para que el joven los viera. El chico se acerco mas y nuestros amigos lo vieron y se quedaron mudos a lo que vieron.

Hay estaba su amigo con el pelo rojizo mas largo con 2 mechones en su frente, su cabello estaba siendo contenido por una banda azul que en el frente tenia a la cabeza y alas de Pegasus como antes solo que las alas habian aumentado, llevaba un jean color azul oscuro, un polo negro cubierto con una casaca color azul con algunas rayas blancas. Ya no llevaba la cinta encima de su nariz. Tenia puesto unos zapatos color negro y una larga bufanda blanca un poco rota, y unos cinturones encima de su pantalon.

Su mirada era tranquila y tenia y una sonrisa dulce. Sus ojos color miel mostraban felicidad y calma.

\- Hola chicos- Salieron esas palabras de la boca del joven

\- Ginga …- Murmuraron sus amigos con una mirada de * este es Ginga o un desonocido *

\- Vamos que les pasa, me miran como si fuera un fantasma- Dijo cerrando los ojos y acercandose al grupo

\- Ginga… Ginga… Ginga… ¡GINGA!- Dijo Madoka saltando encima del joven- OH ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VOLVER A VERTE QUE ALEGRIA QUE ESTES AQUÍ, HAY HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO GINGA

\- Mado … me .. ahorcando … falta … aire – Dijo Ginga poniendose morado por la accion de la castaña

\- Madoka, vamos no queremos que se muera apenas llego –Dijo Hikaru intentando separarla de Ginga- Vamos que esperan ¡Ayudenme!

\- Ahh cierto – Dijeron los chicos saliendo del shock

\- Aux… ci … lio – Dijo el chico luchando por su vida /**jajajaja pobre de el, nunca se hubiera imaginado recibir tal afecto jajajaja/**

_/ REGRESO A CASA /_

Despues de separar a Madoka de Ginga y que este se aya recuperado, los chicos saludaron, abrazaron y conversaron con el joven, aunque aun estaban impresionados con el cambio de Ginga y mas su estatura ya que habia crecido considerablemente.

\- Ginga una pregunta- Dijo Kenta haciendo que este lo mirara- ¿Pues porque no nos respondias o llamabas?

Ginga en ese momento se puso a sudar y a mostrarse nervioso lo cual capto la atencion de sus amigos

\- Pues… bueno … lo que paso … fue que yo – Dijo tartamudeando- Yo malogre mi telefono- Dijo totalmente avergonzado mirando hacia abajo

\- Ahhh era por eso… jajajajaja- Dijeron todos los demas riendose de la suerte del pelirrojo

\- Oigan no es gracioso

\- SI LO ES JAJAJAJA- Dijo Yu en forma de burla

\- Ya vamos chicos mejor vamos a la casa- Dijo el Ryo sonriendo

\- Okey vamos

Cuando llegaron Ginga nunca creeria la gran sorpresa que le hicieron sus amigos.

FIN CAPITULO 2

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y bueno diganme si es largo o corto devido que no estoy segura pero bueno.**


	3. La fiesta

**HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION: LO SIENTO POR EL ERROR DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DONDE PONIA YOUTUBE, ME CONFUNDI Y LO ESTOY INTENTANDO ARREGLAR. BUENO ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE YA ME MANDARAN COMENTARIOS Y LES AYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA Y BUENO REALMENTE QUISIERA AGRADECERLES DEL APOYO QUE ESTAN DANDO. BUENO LUEGO DE TANTA PALABRERIA QUE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO :**

CAPITULO 3: LA FIESTA

(GINGA POV)

Me entusiasme mucho de ver a mis amigos otra vez. Si fui un tonto al dejar que se me cayera justo cuando llegue a Africa para ayudar. Me arrepiento mucho pero no podia volver, debido a que prometi que ayudaria a todas las ciudades y lo hice, nunca fallo una promesa. Aunque cuando volvi hacia un frio horrible hasta le pedi a mi papá que me prestara un abrigo suyo cuando llegaramos a casa. Me sorprendio mucho la actitud de Madoka, debido a que ella nunca actuaria asi, aun me duele el cuello del abrazo tan emotivo de ella jaja. Bueno no la culpo yo tambien me preocuparia si alguno de mis amigos se fuera y no supiera nada de el en 3 años. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho ya que me encontre con un niño durante ese viaje y senti ese gran espiritu suyo. Me dijeron que iriamos a la casa de papá y mia que ciertamente es muy grande, claro mi padre es el director de la WBBA. Pero ¿Por que los chicos tienen que ir? No los culpo que no quieran separarse de mi pero ¿Me estaran ocultando algo? Bueno mejor dejo de pensar en ese ya que estamos apunto de llegar.

(NORMAL POV)

Ginga, su padre y sus amigos bajaron del auto y se encontraron con el gran porton de la casa.

\- Oye Ginga ¿Puedes ir a sacar mi maletin del auto?

\- Claro papá no hay ningun problema- Ginga se dirigio al auto para sacar el maletin pero cuando vio no habia nada -Oye papá ¿Seguro que no te lo…- Al voltear ya no habia nadie pero la puerta estaba abierta con las luces apagadas- … olvidaste?

\- Jajaja muy graciosos ya salgan- Dijo Ginga con sarcasmo y un poco de molestia- Vamos chicos no es gracioso

Ginga cerro el auto y se dirigio a su casa con mucha cautela y atento a todo pero cuando entro …

\- SORPRESA!- Dijeron todos sus amigos y su padre dentro de la casa prendiendo las luces.

\- Chicos…- Dijo con una sonrisa al mirar todo lo que habia dentro. Habia una mesa de madera con un mantel blanco encima, estaba al fondo de la habitacion y un gran pastel color blanco con chocolate encima de el, con las letras "Bienvenido Ginga" en color azul. Habia una gran mesa de bocaditos ( dulces ) de todo tipo. Unas serpentinas de colores alrededor de la habitacion y varios tipos de juegos de mesa. Ginga estaba facinado con lo que veia- …Hicieron esto ¿para mi?- Pregunto mirando la habitacion

\- Obio que si, bienvenido de nuevo a Beycity Ginga- Dijo Kenta tomandolo de la mano y entrandolo en la habitacion.

\- Ginga …- Dijo Madoka acercandose- Toma hice esto para ti- Dijo dandole a sus manos una pulcera hecha de conchas de mar de colores, pintada con tonos azules y blancas y muy bien escogidas.

\- Guau… Madoka… muchas gracias- Dijo colocandosela con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No, gracias a ti por volver- Dijo devolviendole la sonrisa tambien sonrojandose. Los dos se habian quedado cerca, MUY cerca mirandose a los ojos. Hasta que …

\- Genial, bueno a empezar con la fiesta si no se hace tarde- Dijo Yu con sarcasmo al ver a los dos adolescentes en esa situacion los cuales despertaron de su sueño / fantasia _**/**_**o como yo diria mundo jajaja/**\- Bueno a comensar- dijo prendiendo la radio que estaba en el suelo sobre una alfonbra pequeña color celeste.

El "adulto" y los jovenes disfrutaron la fiesta, claro cada 5 minutos venia alguien a la casa para preguntar sobre el joven Hagane y su "desaparicion" por tanto tiempo, con un pequeño regalo como alguna ropa, juego de mesa, adorno, hasta otros mas elaborados como pinturas, figuras de ceramica de Pegasus ,( lo que le fascino a Ginga por supuesto ) y uno que otro pastel o caramelo hecho por los mismos que lo entregaron.

Y asi se paso la noche, en una tarde de tranquilidad y llamadas everywere hacia Ginga. Claro si tranquilidad se refiere a comer, bailar, conversar y tener la musica hasta el topa hata las 3: 30 de la madrugada, pues si es asi, MUUUUUUCHAAA tranquilidad. **/pobres vecinos, claro no se quejaron ya que sabian la razon de fiesta aunque creo que fue un poco execivo/**

_/REGRESO A CASA/_

Unos ojos color miel se abrieron con cansancio al ver los rayos de sol en su cuarto. No recordaba muy bien lo que paso y porque estaba en su cama si no recordaba irse a dormir. Cuando de pronto escucho como la puerta se abria entrando su padre con una sonrisa.

\- Como dormiste hijo- Dijo entrando y sentandose en un banco cerca de la cama de Ginga

\- Pues bien papá- Dijo viendo a su padre entrar a su cuarto.

\- Bueno espero que te hayas divertido ayer.

\- Si pero no recuerdo cuando fue que fui a dormir.

\- Pues bueno …

_FLASHBACK_

_\- Bueno Ginga a soplar las velas se ha dicho- Dijo Yu emocionandose_

_\- Pero solo se soplan las velas cuando es el cumpleaños de alguien._

_\- No necesariamente Gingi a si que apresurate que aquí tengo una- Dijo poniendola en la torta y prendiendola._

_\- Bueno como tu digas- Saliendole una gota tipo anime detrás de su cabeza._

_\- Ahora desea algo_

_\- Okey, deseo que …- Ginga fue interrumpido debido a un apagon en la ciudad debido a la nieve que habia caido y luego sol haciendo que la nieve se derrita haciendola agua probocando un cortocircuito._

_\- Genial no se vale- Dijo Yu molesto de que le quitaran SU torta, según el claro._

_\- Bueno chicos no se muevan hasta que …- Fue interrumpido cuando sono un golpe de algo o mas bien alguien cayendo- ¿Que fue eso?_

_\- Fue Ginga, Ginga se choco con la puerta por alguien- Dijo Madoka mirando furiosa a Kyouya quien habia salido de la habitacion hacia el baño hacia unos minutos y al habrir la puerta del mismo y Ginga estando frente a la puerta digamos que, debio doler._

_\- Bueno chicos sera mejor que vayan a sus casas- Dijo sacando 3 linternas- Dividanse y vayan a sus hogares, sus padres deben estar preocupados, no se preocupen lo llevare a su cama, total debe estar cansado- Dijo entregandoselas- Adios muchachos_

_\- Adios Sr. Hagane_

_\- Solo diganme Ryo, o EL FENIX INMORTAL!- _**/HEY ESA LINEA ES DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO!/**

_FIN FLASHBACK_

\- Ahh… asi que eso fue lo que paso- Dijo Ginga con una gota gigante detrás de su cabeza

\- Bueno si, sera mejor que sigas durmiendo recien son las 5:00- Dijo tapandolo con las frasadas/ cobijas/ mantas.

\- Pero papá ya no soy un niño- Dijo cerrando los ojos molesto aunque se veia muy tierno haciendolo.

\- Para mi lo seguiras siendo, descansa hijo- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

\- Adios padre- Dijo bostesando y quedandose dormido- Pegasus… ataca- Dijo soñando con lo que siempre sueña: Beyblade, o casi siempre …

FIN CAPITULO 3.

**HAY NO SABEN CUANTA IMAGINACION Y EMPEÑO TUVE QUE PONERLE AL CAPITULO- DIJE LLORANDO ESTILO ANIME.**

**PERO ME GUSTA COMO QUEDO YA QUE NO ES TAN LARGO NI TAN CORTO AUNQUE CASI NADIE HABLO JAJAJA, YA EN OTRO CAPITULO LE PONDRE MAS GUIONES A LOS PERSONAJES Y MENOS NARRADOR Y HABLADURIAS DE PARTE MIA. **

**NO HABRA OCs EN ESTE FIC Y NO SE SI AUMENTARLE LOS PERSONAJES. QUE OPINAN ¿PONGO A ALESKEI? PODRIA SER, BUENO Y JAJAJA TRANQUILA ANEKO TENGO UNA MUY BUENA IDEA PARA QUE A KYOUYA LE CRESCA EL PELO ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES. Y POR CIERTO HAY UNA IMAGEN A COLOR/ BLANCO Y NEGRO EN LA PORTADA DEL FIC, ¿LES GUSTA? LA HICE YO MISMA, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO.**

**¿AVANZARA EL GINMADO? **

**¿QUE LE HARE A KYOUYA?**

**LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE REGRESO A CASA**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**(Rol Pokemon activected XD)**


	4. El cumpleaños de Kyouya( especial )

**HOLA LECTORES, BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA LLAMADA: REGRESO A CASA. **

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAN Y LO PROMETIDO HECHO ESTA. HOY KYOYA PASARA POR UN CAMBIO. ASI QUE EMPECEMOS.**

CAPITULO 4: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KYOUYA (CAPITULO ESPECIAL)

(GINGA POV)

Hay, creo que mientras mas se asoma el verano, mas aumenta el sol en las mañanas. Hoy dia me levante temprano sabiendo que mi padre saldria gracias al trabajo. Cuando baje vi a todos mis amigos menos al peliverde arrogante.

\- Hola chicos- Dijo saludandolos con la mano

\- Gingi, no adivinas que dia es hoy- Dijo mi "hermano" menor Yu.

\- Yu calmate solo es …- Dijo Hikaru siendo interrumpida por alguien

\- EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KYOYA!- Dijo Benkei, Yu y Kenta entusiasmados.

\- ¿A si, genial y que aremos por el?

\- Una gran celebracion- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo lo cual me sono bastante cliche

\- ¿Bueno y a que esperamos?

\- A ti- Dijeron todos (otra vez) a la vez.

\- Que malos son …- Dije arrodillandome en una ezquina y llorando estilo anime.

(NORMAL POV)

\- Ya calma Gingi, mejor dejemos de llorar y vamos con tu novia a comprar una torta.

\- Mi … ¿novia?

\- Si tu novia, Madoka, es obio no lo trates de ocultar

\- Novia…- Murmuro Ginga con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego desmallarse de una forma comica.

\- Bueno luego le esplicaremos el plan asi que vamos. Benkei cargalo- Dijo sonriente Yu saliendo por la puerta dejando a todos confundidos y a una Madoka con cara WTF! Extrema y totalmente sonrojada y en shock. Asi que Hikaru tubo que jalarla.

\- Yu vamos tranquilo no es el fin del mundo demorarnos 5 o 10 minutos.

\- Claro que si lo es, mas rapido lo hacemos, mas rapido comeremos pastel.- Dijo dejando a todos con una gota gigante en su cabeza.

_/REGRESO A CASA/_

Todos estaban en el parque esperando que el inconsiente reaccionara, claro, ya habian alistado algunas cosas pero necesitaban al pelirrojo despierto para el plan.

\- Oigan ya esta despertando- Dijo Hikaru viendo a Ginga abrir los ojos

\- Ehh… que paso?

\- Lo que paso fue que …- Yu fue interrumpido gracias a la mano de Benkei que le tapo la boca

\- No paso nada Ginga, solo fue un efecto del calor- Dijo Benkei un poco molesto ya que si Yu volvia a hablar, digamos que la fiesta de Kyouya se retrasaria. Ginga quedo confundido pero decidio no preguntar.

\- Bueno Ginga este es el plan. Nosotros iremos a comprar las cosas faltantes y tu distraeras a Kyoya OK? No quiero fallas en el plan- Dijo Hikaru con un poco de dificultad al tener a Madoka cargada en su espalda lo cual confundio mas a Ginga- … Efecto del calor si ibas a preguntar.

\- Bueno ¿a que esperamos entonces?

\- A ti- Dijeron otra vez todos deprimindo a nuestro amigo ojimiel.

_/REGRESO A CASA/_

\- Bueno asi que esta es la casa de Kyouya- Dijo comprobando la casa con la direccion dada por Hikaru- Bueno mejor toco para comprobar si …

\- Ohhh… ¿Qué haces fuera de mi casa Ginga? Y ¿Quién te dio mi direccion?- Dijo Kyouya abriendo el gran porton de la casa solo mostrando su cabeza

\- Ehhh bueno …. Te vi dirigirte aquí y como estube fuera por tanto tiempo queria conversar con tigo, ya sabes amigo a amigo o como tu dirias rival a rival- Dijo rapidamente Ginga confundiendo al peliverde

\- Bueno mejor nos apresuramos- Dijo saliendo de la casa.

\- *_Bueno me salve por los pelos pero … un momento esa no es su ropa normal *- _Penso el chico viendolo con un traje formal color gris oscuro casi negro.

\- Oye que estas mirando

\- Bueno es que esa ropa…

\- Voy a heredar la compañía perteneciente a mi familia y me dijeron que tengo que estar asi vestido

\- Ah bueno y… por que te cortaste el cabello Kyouya?

\- Bueno hace 1 año …

_FLASH BACK_

_\- KYOUYA ACEPTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ- Grito Hikaru mirando con enojo a Kyouya_

_\- A MI NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ Y NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR- Grito tambien Kyouya_

_\- YO HAGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA Y ACEPTALO_

_\- QUE NO PERDI LA APUESTA_

_\- SI LO HICISTES_

_\- QUE NO_

_\- QUE SI_

_\- QUE NO_

_\- QUE SI_

_\- YA PARA DE UNA VEZ_

_\- NO LO VOY A HACER_

_\- EH DICHO QUE LO HAGAS_

_-Okey, al parecer no me amas- Dijo poniendose estilo chibi y llorando obiamente falsamente._

_\- No volvere a creer en eso- Dijo firmemente, aunque luego se asusto al ver la onda maligna formandose alrededor de su novia._

_\- Bueno Kyouya, intente hablar contigo tranquilamente- Dijo sacando una motocierra con una cara de angel una tierna sonrisa asustando mas al joven- Pero tendras que conocer a Lucy- Dijo acercandose activando la motosierra- Y digamos que a ella le encanta jugar con las personas que conoce aunque se pasa un poco con eso, y es muy traviesa a la hora de jugar._

_\- ¿Amor, podemos solucionarlo sin necesidad de Lucy?- Dijo Kyouya en el suelo viendo a su amada acercandose- ¿Amor?_

__ECENAS NO APTAS PARA TODO PUBLICO_ Digo yo con un cartel en forma chibi y sonriendo usando un vestido color blanco con celeste y el fondo negro. Se escucha de fondo gritos, MUCHOS gritos de Kyouya y la risa tetrica como si fuera una pequeña niña que rompio algo, y tambien aveces un *losiento, ¿te dolio?* departe de Hikaru-Yandere._

_FIN FLASH BACK _

-…Digamos que en ese proceso de "reconsiliacion" me corto el cabello- Dijo dandole escalofrios por la parte de reconsiliacion y dejandole una cara a Ginga de * No me meto con Hikaru en mi vida* y totalmente perturbado.

\- Bueno eso fue… fue algo… inesperado pero porque se puso asi

\- Bueno es que yo … no puedo dejar de hablar del Bey blade

\- Ahhh… fue por eso, pero..- No pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar una alarma que venia de su telefono- … Ah cierto Kyouya, tu novia me dijo mientras venias que te esperaba a las 5 en el Bey Park, dijo algo como … que llegaras a tiempo.

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES ANTES, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A LUCY- Dijo corriendo hacia el Bey Park antes de que sean las 5. Aunque tambien dejando a Ginga con una gota detrás de su cabeza y murmurando:

\- Te comprendo amigo- Totalmente perturbado.

/_REGRESO A CASA/_

\- HIKARU, AMOR- Dijo Kyouya corriendo hasta llegar donde Hikaru

\- Kyouya, me alegra que vinieras a tiempo

\- A mi igual- Dijo feliz de llegar antes de que su novia sacara a "Lucy"

\- Bueno toma- Dijo entregandole una caja aunque un poco pequeña estaba muy bien adornada.

\- Hayy… que lindo Hikaru, gracias- Dijo dandole un beso en los labios

\- Hay, me gustabas mas cuando tenias el pelo largo- Dijo ella intentando provocar a su novio, lo cual funciono.

\- PERO SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME CORTO EL PELO- Dijo enfadado aunque luego se asusto al ver la cara de angel de Hikaru que solo se podia ver cuando algo estaba mal

\- Hay, creo que Lucy vino hoy dia amor

\- Pues dile que se vaya, porque te hare caso en todo lo que digas pero encerio, dile a Lucy que no la quiero ver otra vez- Dijo arrodillandose enfrente de Hikaru la cual sonreia victoriosamente viendo a Kyouya a sus pies.

\- Bueno entonces sigueme- Dijo entrando al Bey Park que con el tiempo le añadieron cosas como un gran restaurante para no tener que salir a comer. Kyouya al entrar se encontro con la habitacion oscura y de pronto…

\- SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KYOUYA

\- Oh genial fiesta chicos, me gusta- Dijo viendo la habitacion

\- Oye Kyouya algun dia nos diras "amigos"- Dijo Ginga viendo a Kyoya sentado en una de las sillas

\- Lo hare cuando se me de la gana- Dijo cruzandose de brazos

\- Kyouya que acabas de decir?- Dijo Hikaru asustando a todos con su voz angelical, haciendo que se escondan debajo de las mesas.

\- Nada… amorcito… dije… gr…gracias… amigos ….mios son los… mejores- Dijo aterrado cogiendo la silla para su propia proteccion.

\- Asi me gusta- Dijo calmandose y volviendo a su estado natural.

Toda la fiesta fue muy entretenida y graciosa viendo al *Rey de las bestias* detrás de su novia cuando ella le pedia algo.

\- Oye amor, creo que nunca mas deberias cortarte el pelo, no te queda- Dijo Hikaru sonriendole a su novio

\- Como tu digas amor… como tu digas.- Dijo abrazandola de la cadera.

FIN CAPITULO 4

**1-BUENO PASO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PODER SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES UN ESPECIAL. TABIEN PARA MOSTRAR QUE LAS PAREJAS QUE HAGA SERAN DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA AUNQUE NO SEA LA PRINCIPAL. HAY TRES RAZONES PORQUE NO SUBI CAPITULO:**

**\- HUBO FERIADO EL MARTES Y EL MIERCOLES PASADO DEBIDO A LAS LLUVIAS (POR ESO SUBI RAPIDO) Y MI COLEGIO SE LE DIO LA GENIAL IDEA DE HACERNOS IR EL SABADO**

**\- TENGO EXAMENES HASTA EL TERMINO DE ESTA SEMANA Y COMENZARON DESDE LA ANTERIOR**

**\- Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE … POR QUE ME DIO FLOJERA … NO MENTIRA, JAJAJA, FUE POR UN TRABAJO PARA EL DIA DEL AGUA QUE ME DURO TOOOOODOO EL DOMINGO T-T. BUENO LO GENIAL ES QUE LO PUDE SUBIR ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

**2-ESTOY PENSANDO EN UNA SEGUNDA HISTORIA QUE NO TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON ESTA, SERA KYOUYAXGINGA PERO SE SUBIRA CUANDO VAYA POR LA MAYORIA DE CAPITULOS YA QUE EH VISTO GENTE QUE SUBE HISTORIAS Y LUEGO SUBE OTRAS DEJANDO OLVIDADA LA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR, Y ASI HASTA TENER MIL Y UN HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS. QUERIA VER SU OPINION AL RESPECTO Y SI LES GUSTA PUES COMENZARE A ESCRIBIRLA, OJO NO A SUBIRLA. **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


End file.
